


Compasses and maps

by aythia



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe, High School, M/M, Rivalry, Schmoop
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-19
Updated: 2014-02-19
Packaged: 2018-01-13 01:48:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,304
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1208305
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aythia/pseuds/aythia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jared and Jensen doesn't get along, they don't even like each other. Not even a little. Being forced to work together tackling something as stupid as orienteering gives the two something besides rivalry to focus on.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Compasses and maps

**Author's Note:**

  * For [wolfrider89 (rustypeopleskillz)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/rustypeopleskillz/gifts).



> Originally posted at http://aythia.livejournal.com/178574.html

  
_**~Jared~** _

Jared bit down on the end of his pen, trying to keep a scowl off his face; it was really hard, making him glad for the darkness of the classroom interrupted only by the old TV up front. They were watching a movie and Jensen fucking Ackles was _still_ taking notes. Who _did_ that? No one, that’s who.

Jared’s rickety chair scraped over the linoleum floor when he leaned back in it and Jensen froze in his writing for a few moments, his head jerking slightly like he wanted to look over his shoulder before his focus was split again between the TV and the notebook in front of him as he kept writing. Jared's focus was split between the TV and the boy in the front row, but he didn't want to think too much about that, and Jared was pretty damn good at ignoring elephants.

The movie ended and the lights flickered back on, forcing Jared to blink rapidly as his eyes struggled to adjust to the brightness, his classmates doing the same; all except for Jensen, who was still taking notes in his stupid notebook.

"Focus, class," the teacher said, drawing Jared’s attention away from Jensen "Now that we've watched High Fidelity as well as read the book, I expect all of you to write a two page comparison of the two."

The low murmurs that spread through the the room were quickly interrupted by the loud shrill of the school bell making the students jump out of their seats, eager for the school day to be over.

"Two pages," Mr. Sheppard called out over the ruckus. "Due Monday, no exceptions."

Jared hung back, gathering his books and notebooks and pushing them down into his overflowing messenger bag. He looked up to find Jensen still in his seat, closing his notebook and gathering his own belongings in a neat pile.

"It's not natural," Jared muttered under his breath as he slung the bag over his shoulder and strode past Jensen. "Freak."

It wasn't until he was out in the corridor that he realized Jensen had probably heard him, but he shrugged it off; Jensen Ackles was a know-it-all and an overachiever, and so what if he overheard Jared call him a freak? It wasn't really badmouthing someone if it was true, right?

~*~

Jared grinned at the test Mr. Sheppard laid down on his desk. 98/100 was a respectable score, even more so considering how much test time he had spent glaring at Jensen. The lighter-haired boy was just receiving his own test and Jared's belly did a happy little flip at the scowl on Jensen's face; he turned around to look at Jared, who made sure to put on his brightest smile. Jensen glared at him and folded his test in half, placing it neatly inside one of the textbooks. Probably making sure it wouldn't wrinkle. Freak.  
  
"Who won this time?" Chad whispered, like he even needed to ask at the brilliant smile on Jared's lips.

"One step closer to Valedictorian," Jared said, tugging primly at his shirt cuffs. "No way I’m giving that up to some pretty boy new kid."

"So you think he's pretty?" Chad asked with a smirk.

Jared ignored his best friend. Chad just didn't understand the rivalry between him and Jensen; it was deadly serious. He'd been a shoe-in for the valedictorian spot until the perfection that was Jensen Ackles had transferred to their school, but there was no way he was going to give up on that dream.

 

 

_**~Jensen~** _

  
Jensen threw his bag down on his bed, trying to not think about the test that was tucked inside his textbook, the one that had prompted Jared to smirk at him. Jared fucking Padalecki. Something about the other boy just rubbed Jensen the wrong way, but Jensen would be damned if he let moving to the middle of fucking nowhere keep him from graduating at the top of his class. No floppy-haired punk was going to get in his way.

"Honey, dinner’ll be ready in twenty," Donna called from the kitchen.

"Yes, mom," Jensen called back as he untied his tie and shrugged out of his blazer, cursing the move that had taken him to a school with uniforms and gratefully changing into worn jeans and a threadbare t-shirt before padding into the kitchen to where his mom was waiting.

"Your rebellion against your school uniform make you look very snuggly," Donna said, running a hand through his hair and ruffling the already messy spikes.

"Mom, really?" Jensen said with a sigh. "You know I'm gonna be eighteen soon, right?"

Donna shrugged and Jensen rolled his eyes, tilting his head down to hide the small smile on his lips. With college less than a year away, Jensen knew to cherish these moments with his mom, not that he would ever tell her that. She was embarrassing enough as it was.

"Did you get your test back today?" Donna asked, and Jensen's smile faded as quickly as it had come.

"96," Jensen mumbled, walking over to the cabinets to gather table settings.

"But that's good, isn't it?" Donna asked as she put a bowl of chili in the middle of the table.

"Not good enough." Jensen sighed and picked out silverware. "Not as good as Jared."

His mom didn't say anything, but Jensen knew she was rolling her eyes; as proud as she was of his grades, she didn't approve of his rivalry with the other boy.

 

 

~*~

  
Jensen stared at the sign pinned to the notice board; the rest of his class gathered around him as he read, and he was certain that the tall figure just visible out of the corner of his eye was his arch nemesis.

"Orienteering?" Chad said from somewhere off to his left. "What’s that? And why do we have to do it?"  
  
"It's a big sport in Europe," Jensen said without thinking. "It's sort of...a navigational sport, with a compass and a map and a big forest."  
  
He ignored the mumbled 'know-it-all'; it really wasn't fair of Chad to call him that when Chad himself was best friends with the second biggest know-it-all in school. Yes, second biggest. Jensen might be a know-it-all, but he was a damn good one, and he knew it.

"How hard can it be?" Jared said flippantly, slinging an arm around his best friend’s shoulders. "It says they'll let us do it in teams; you and me against the world."

Jensen didn't bother to hold back his snort. Watching Chad and Jared get lost in the woods? Oh, yes, Jensen would enjoy this. Right after he finished studying map reading; there was no way he was going to let a stupid thing like orienteering pull down his GPA. He would show that Jared Padalecki who was going to give a speech come graduation day, and look damn good in a stupid robe, too.

~*~

"You've got to be kidding me!"  
  
Jensen and Jared blurted the words simultaneously, glaring alternately at each other and Coach Plate.  
  
"Can't we choose our own teams?" Jared whined.  
  
"No," the coach answered immediately. "That's what the board is for. Those are your teammate assignments. Now get changed and get ready."

Both boys lingered behind, scowling at the giant whiteboard.

"Now!"

Jensen quickly made his way to the locker room, Jared right behind him; Jensen smirked at the other boy’s muttered curses as they went. Few things put Jensen in a good mood as wholly as Jared not being in a good mood.

Humming low under his breath, Jensen changed into his red gym shorts; not even white knee socks and a red and white polo shirt could pull him down. He might hate having to work with Jared, but as long as Jared hated it more, Jensen was a-okay. Smirking at Jared, he took his glasses case around to the sinks to take his contacts out; he didn't even want to think about the nasty things that could get in his eyes when he was stumbling around in the wild. Nodding at his reflection in the mirror, he ran his fingers through his hair and returned to the locker room where he and Jared were the only two still stalling.

"If you cost me my A+, I will strangle you in your sleep," he pointed out. "Or maybe while you're awake, that might be more fun."

 

_**~Jared~** _

Jared gritted his teeth but didn't look over at his partner, tying his shoelaces and standing up with a retort on the tip of his tongue; nothing, however, had prepared him for the vision awaiting him.

Maybe Chad had been right and Jared had realized that Jensen was pretty. Jared had eyes, after all, and it was kind of hard to miss, but Jensen in glasses? That was a new level of prettiness that Jared wasn't entirely prepared for; not even the obnoxious smirk on Jensen's lips gave Jared enough of a reprieve to gather his thoughts. All he could do was glare and stalk out of the locker room, slamming the door behind him.

"Mature, very mature," he heard Jensen mutter when the other boy opened the door.

"I'm not the one who’s gonna cost us an A+," he hissed at Jensen as they joined the other students. Coach Plate’s speech wasn’t quite enough to distract him from the way Jensen was glaring at him over the tops of his wire rims.

"I'll have you know that I've been studying map reading," Jensen hissed back. "I'm the one who’s gonna save your clumsy ass."

Jared sputtered indignantly, ignoring their classmates’ dark glares and Chad’s wryly amused glance. There was no doubt in Jared's mind that Chad was going to tease him from here on to forever about being teamed up with Jensen.

"It's a map, it's not fucking rocket science," Jared muttered.

"I'll remind you that you said that," Jensen answered serenely. "When you get lost."

That was _it_. Jensen might be gorgeous, but that really didn't stop him from being an ass; the little butterflies in Jared's belly died a quick death, strangled by his urge to...well...strangle the other boy. Still arguing quietly, they made their way to the front; Jensen reached for the map but Jared snatched it out of his hands and handed Jensen the punch card with a grin.

"You're an ass," Jensen snapped.

"And you're a fucking princess," Jared tossed back.

"And you two are starting last," Coach Plate said, cutting off their bickering. "Go sit down until I call your names."

They fell silent and sat down on the bottom row of the bleachers, Jensen pointedly sitting down several feet away and twirling the punch card between his slender fingers. They didn't even look at each other, watching their classmates take off two by two at the chirp of the coach's whistle until they were the only ones left.

"Jared Padalecki and Jensen Ackles," Coach Plate called.

They rose from their spots, still ignoring each other as they walked over to their coach, who pointed down the path leading into the woods.

"You heard about the time limit?" Coach Plate asked. They nodded. "Good. Make sure you work together. That's the whole point of this."

"Yes, sir," the boys said as one, taking off into the forest.

 

~*~

"Shortest way?" Jensen gasped, clutching at his side. "Are you kidding me, Padalecki? This cannot be the shortest way."

Jared ignored the comment and pushed himself up over the edge of the cliff they had climbed up, smiling at the orange and white flag a few yards ahead.  
  
"There it is," he managed between heavy breaths. "See, I rock at this."  
  
Jensen pulled out their punch card and stumbled over to the checkpoint, grabbing for the needle puncher and stamping their card before he stood up and looked around. To Jared's surprise, he burst out laughing, leaning against a tree to keep upright.

"Hey Padalecki," Jensen managed when Jared walked closer. "I guess this path wasn't on the map?"

Jared stared down the path leading away from the checkpoint; it ended close to where they had started their climb up.

"Oh," Jared said, pushing a hand through his long hair. "Shut up, it's not funny."

In his imagination, the scenario ended with Jensen cussing at him, tearing him a new one for having messed something up. He never would have expected the other boy to laugh until tears were running down his cheeks, his green eyes sparkling. It was a whole new side to prim little Jensen Ackles that Jared had never seen before. A low chuckle escaped him and soon the two of them were collapsing on the ground together.

"You suck," Jensen said between fits of laughter, crawling across the blanket of leaves and needles on the ground towards Jared. "Give it to me."

It took Jared's brain a few seconds to register what Jensen meant, but when he did, he handed the map over; Jensen looked down at it and burst out laughing again.

"Your way was the fastest," Jensen snorted and Jared puffed out his chest, "for a bird! Dude, haven’t you ever heard of topographical maps?"

"Of course," Jared said. "They show... Aw, fuck..."

 

_**~Jensen~** _

 

Still giggling, Jensen tossed Jared the punch card, refusing to give back the map despite Jared's grumbling protests.

"This way," he said, and for the first time ever, Jared didn't scowl at him or mutter behind his back, instead following demurely as they jogged down the path.  
  
"So when you said you'd studied map reading..." Jared said when they were back on flat ground.

"I meant topographical map reading," Jensen said. "Some of us actually do our homework."

The words had come out harsher than he had planned, a stark contrast to their shared laughter moments before; Jared clearly noticed it as well, slowing down until Jensen was a few steps ahead of him.

"What do you mean by that?" Jared asked, tension creeping into his voice.

"Nothing," Jensen said curtly. He kept on walking, Jared remaining a few steps behind.

Jared didn't say anything else, and by the time they reached the next checkpoint, he was back to glaring at Jensen.

"What did you mean with that 'some of us' crap?" Jared asked, anger replacing his previous tension.

Jensen swallowed thickly and punched the card harder than strictly necessary before he turned to face Jared, forcing himself to really look at the taller boy. Something in Jared's face was pushing a button deep inside Jensen and he felt all the problems that he had locked inside him since he and his mother had moved to town bubbling up to the surface.

"You never have to work hard," Jensen said, his eyes dropping to the ground. "It's so easy for you. It's not fair; you don't struggle, you never takes notes. You just breeze into class and you're _so_ good, you're just so good at everything!"

Jensen's voice rose higher and higher with each word, his breathing labored by the time he was finished. Jared looked at him with annoyance and anger, his jaw clenching a few times before he responded.

"Easy?" Jared said coldly. "It's not easy. I've worked my ass off to keep my grades up all these years and then you come along, with your perfect little methodology and your perfect fucking grades! It's like you get a hard-on for always having your nose in a book."

Jensen swallowed around the sudden lump in his throat and spun around until his back was to Jared. The roller coaster of emotions was making his head spin, but confused or not, he had no intention of showing weakness in front of his greatest rival.

"Of course I take notes," he gritted out, walking away with long, angry strides. "I have to if I want any chance of being valedictorian. I was sure I’d get it, and then this damn move... You know how hard it is to catch up? I _have_ to take notes, I _have_ to read all the time."

They stomped through the forest, twigs breaking underfoot and branches being shoved aside with nearly every step; Jensen didn't even care that they no longer were on the path. All he cared about was getting to the next punch card so that they could be done with the assignment. An assignment that would no doubt pull his GPA down because Jared fucking Padalecki couldn't read maps.

"Don't need to be pissy with me for that, ‘s not like I fucking asked you to move here," Jared grumbled. Jensen saw red.

"You didn’t just say that!" he snapped, looking at the other boy over his shoulder. " _You_ were the one being all pissy with _me_ from the start! At first I thought it would be awesome, this gorgeous other guy who could actually challenge me academically, and we would be good for each other, and maybe we could even help each other and study and stuff, but _no_ , of course not. Because you just have to be the biggest ego trip in town!"

"I'm not the biggest ego trip in town!" Jared snapped back. "Just because you come in and get the best grades your first day and how is _that_ fair? I mean, not only are you the only one to _ever_ make these stupid uniforms look so good it should be illegal how _beautiful_ you are, you have to be the most brilliant guy around? Do you have to be so perfect _all the time_?"

Jensen took a few more steps before the words quite registered, distracting him from looking where he was going; Jared’s warning shout came a second too late.

The puddle was small—tiny, even, and Jensen could have jumped it without any problem had he _seen_ it; instead, he fell face first into shallow black water that smelled of wet foliage and slimy moss.

"Jesus fucking Christ," Jensen sputtered, struggling to get back on his feet as his shoes slid against the rocks on the bottom of the water.

"Here, let me..." All at once, Jared was grabbing his hands and pulling up until Jensen was standing on the dry ground, dripping wet.

"I fucking hate PE," Jensen muttered. "I hate the woods, I hate running, I hate _orienteering_!"

"Hate being ambushed by one-foot-deep ponds?" Jared asked, his amusement obvious. "You got...uh..."

Jared peeled a soggy leaf from Jensen's cheek and dropped it on the ground. The touch was strangely intimate; Jensen looked over, realizing for the first time how close Jared was standing. Jared was looking down at him, something strange shining in the hazel depths of his eyes, and Jensen abruptly remembered why he had faceplanted into the water.

"You think I'm gorgeous?" Jared asked with a small smile.

"You think I'm beautiful?" Jensen shot back, feeling warm despite his drenched clothes.

"Maybe not right now." Jared grinned and plucked another leaf from Jensen's hair. "But that might be why I watch you in class sometimes."

"I thought it was because you hated my guts." Jensen grinned back.

"Oh, I do." Jared wrapped an arm around Jensen's waist. "I really do."

 

 

_**~Jared~** _

Jensen felt good pressed against his body, good in a way that Jared hadn’t allowed himself to imagine he might after those first few days of admiration, once their bitter rivalry had started. He wasn't sure who took the final step, but then his lips were pressed to Jensen’s plush ones and Jensen's glasses were skewed sideways as Jared tilted his head to deepen the kiss.

Kissing Jensen was earth-shattering and explosions, fire coming to life deep inside of him; he was barely aware of moving before he had Jensen pressed up against a tree, both hands tangled in the other boy's hair as he devoured his mouth, pulling the sweetest noises from Jensen that he had never expected to hear from someone so perfect.

Perfect Jensen Ackles, of course, was currently pressing himself flush against Jared, soaking the front of his shirt and shorts; Jared couldn’t find it in himself to care, not when he could feel Jensen hardening in his shorts through their uncomfortable clothing.

On the list of 'pretty stupid things to do,' making out with his biggest rival in the middle of the woods with their classmates running around ranked pretty damn high, but Jared was a teenager with the hottest guy in school in his arms; slowing down was simply not an option. Luckily, Jensen seemed to agree; he was pushing his wet hands under Jared's shirt, making Jared shiver for a second before he returned the favor and slid his hands under Jensen's clothing to get at his naked skin.

"This is a really, _really_ bad idea," Jensen groaned as Jared trailed his lips down Jensen's wet jawline. "What if...fuck...one of the other teams comes around?"

Jared pulled away enough to look down into Jensen’s eyes, his irises thin green lines around his blown pupils and his lips swollen from kissing.

"We were the last ones out," Jared said, sliding his hand down to the waistband of Jensen's shorts. "And let's face it...we've sucked so far... The others are way ahead."

" _You_ sucked," Jensen said, licking his lips. "I wasn’t the one who sent us rock climbing and...oh..."

Jensen's words were drowned in a moan when Jared rolled his hips forward, his hands on Jensen’s ass pulling him closer and grinding their dicks together.

"Less talking?" Jensen gasped.

"Less talking," Jared agreed, crushing their lips together again.

Above them, the green canopy rustled in a light breeze, surrounding them with the sounds and smells of nature; the only thing Jared could hear, though, was Jensen’s soft moaning as their bodies rocked together. Pleasure crackled down his spine and he moved his hands from the round curve of Jensen's ass up to his slender hips.

"More," Jensen groaned into his mouth. "Wanna feel..."

What he wanted to feel became obvious when his lips slid down Jared's jawline and he tucked his nimble fingers inside Jared’s waistband. Jared groaned when they brushed against the hard length of his cock, suddenly craving the same kind of 'more' that Jensen was begging for.

"Do it," he slurred, dragging Jensen's lips back to his and pushing his tongue into the perfect wet heat.

Jensen pushed Jared's shorts down, freeing his cock as Jared dragged Jensen’s shorts down as well. A low, trembling moan escaped him when their bare cocks aligned and Jared wrapped one hand around the both of them, pulling back just to see the pleasure on Jensen's face.

"Yes, _fuck_...so good," Jensen panted, pushing their shirts up to press more skin to skin.

Any further attempts at talking were shut down by Jensen pulling him in for another kiss, licking eagerly into Jared's mouth and sucking on his tongue. Jared moaned into the kiss and started working their cocks with a firm hand, their skin damp from Jensen's little adventure; his hand was quickly slicked with their joint pre-come, perfect friction when Jared's fingers traced over the smooth head of Jensen's cock.

Jared wished he could see more, could see the way their cocks moved together, sliding in and out of the circle of his fingers, but that would mean pulling away from Jensen's eager mouth, putting distance between their bodies, and he couldn't imagine that. Instead, he pushed Jensen harder against the tree for extra friction, trapping their hard lengths between their bodies; Jared could barely move his hand in the limited space, not that he needed to. He was pretty sure the pressure of Jensen arching against him, the slow roll of his hips, would push him over his limit.

Pleasure simmered through his veins, thick and slow like molten lava, rising higher and higher with each slide of their bodies; he pressed his fingers against the underside of Jensen's cock, brushing the sensitive nerves there. Jensen trembled against him, keening, and Jared pushed his tongue deep into his mouth again.

Jensen's fingers tangled in his hair, angling his head to deepen the kiss as he rocked his hips harder against Jared’s, whimpering pleading little noises into his mouth. Jared pulled back to look into Jensen’s glazed green eyes and at the soft swell of his kiss-swollen lips.

"Close," Jared mumbled, pressing their foreheads together. "Feels so good."

"Yeah," Jensen whispered, his tongue flicking out to wet his lips.

Jared crashed their mouths together again, pulling his hips back a little to get a better grip on their dicks and swallowing Jensen's moans as he stroked the two of them closer and closer to orgasm. Then Jensen lost it, suddenly going still against him and groaning, his cock twitching in Jared’s fist as hot come spilled over his fingers; Jensen's release, his come on Jared's body, shoved Jared over the edge and he came hard, his orgasm tearing through him like wildfire. He worked them through their shared orgasms, slowing his strokes as he felt their cocks soften.

"That was..." Jared pulled his lips away from Jensen, his fingers still wrapped around their come-sticky cocks.

"Very...unexpected," Jensen finished, slightly dazed.

"Yeah," Jared agreed with a little laugh, kissing Jensen softly.

 

_**~Jensen~** _

It was different kissing Jared when the desperation was gone; just the right side of too hard became slow and languid, a wet slide of tongues that had Jensen trembling in the afterglow of what he was pretty sure had been the best orgasm of his life.

"We should..." Jensen began, pulling back slightly.

Jared seemed to understand, putting more space between them; a blush stained Jensen’s cheeks as he looked down at their half-naked bodies, both their softening cocks covered in come.

"Uh." Jared took another step back, looking down at his own sticky fingers.

"Water," Jensen muttered.

He held his clothes away from his body—there were some stains he didn't want to have to explain once they’d made it back—and walked over to the tiny pond on shaky legs, leaning down to wash the worst away. Jared knelt beside him to do the same, neither of them looking at the other while they worked, trying to put themselves together as best they could. Pulling his gym shorts back into place and dragging his shirt back down, Jensen found that he didn’t know quite what to do next. What had happened between them seemed so much bigger when his mind wasn't fogged with arousal, and he didn't know what he was supposed to say, where they were supposed to go. Jared stood up, dragging wet fingers through his hair and taking a step closer to Jensen, his hand stretched out.

"Jen..."

The nickname sounded weird on Jared's tongue, but Jensen realized that he didn't mind it; 'weird' just might be what was right for the two of them.

"Was that..." he started, not sure how to phrase the question. "Was that a one time thing?"

"Do you want it to be?" Jared asked carefully.

Jensen really let himself think about it. Jared was gorgeous and Jensen knew he had brains to go with it. Jared Padalecki might have been Jensen's wet dream once upon a time, but looking at the boy in front of him, he wondered if there was a possibility for something more there. There was only one way to find out.

"No," Jensen admitted. "I'm not sure I actually like you, but I wanna find out."

Jared’s laugh boomed through the forest and he stepped closer, wrapping his arms around Jensen's waist and ignoring the way their damp clothes clung to their bodies.

"Not sure you like me, eh? Right back 'atcha, Ackles." Jared grinned and leaned in.

The kiss was short and soft and when they pulled apart, Jared tangled his hand with Jensen’s, leaning over to pick up the dropped map and compass and brush off the clinging leaves.

"Wanna work together? And actually finish this thing before it fucks our grades up beyond repair?" Jared proposed as he handed Jensen the map.

"Fuck," Jensen groaned. "Grades. Dammit. Fucking Plate, we've never done orienteering before. How does he expect us to..."

Jared silenced him with another kiss, his lips lingering long enough to make Jensen think that maybe, for once, his grades weren't the most important thing.

  
~*~

"You guys suck."  
Jensen raised his head, his hands braced on his knees as he tried to catch his breath. Chad was grinning wide, one arm slung over Jared's shoulder and his tongue sticking out at Jensen.

"Do not," Jared protested with a laugh.  
  
"Oh, but you do," Chad said. "You two brainy boys came in dead last. What, did you get lost on the way back?"

"Not my fault," Jensen pointed out, standing up and brushing at his clothes. "Jared just sucks at reading maps."

"And Jensen sucks at walking without falling into..."

"Hey," Jensen interrupted. "Chad doesn't want to know about that."

Chad let go of Jared then and took a step back, looking back and forth between the two of them curiously.

"Chad wants to fucking know," Chad insisted. "You’re bickering, you guys never bicker!"

Jensen was suddenly very much aware of how swollen his lips were from all their kissing on the walk back; he wondered if there were any come stain on his clothes.

"We had to work together," Jensen muttered. "To get back from being lost."

"Yeah, sure," Chad said. "So, what, you’re friends now?"

Jensen looked over at Jared, searching for a way to answer the question without divulging something that would upset him. What he wasn’t expecting was for Jared to step close to him and tug him close with an arm around his waist.

"Something like that." Jared smiled.

Jensen looked around; everyone else had left. Coach Plate had returned to his office with their punch cards and the other students were long gone. It was just the three of them, but even if the entire school had been there, Jensen didn't think he would have pulled away from Jared.

"You... He..." Chad sputtered, looking between them. "Well...it’s about fucking time!"

"What?" Jensen and Jared said together.

"Well, c'mon. The whole ‘rival enemies’ thing? It's so middle school. Did you pull his ponytails, Jensen?"

"Your friend is a _douche_ ," Jensen complained, hiding his face in Jared's neck.

"Well known fact," Jared agreed with a nod. "Wanna freak him out?"

Jensen grinned and pushed up into the kiss, smiling against Jared's lips at Chad’s groan.

"Annoying Chad with PDA is almost worth getting our grade shot to hell, wouldn't you say?" Jared asked, pressing another chaste kiss to Jensen's lips.

Jensen was about to go back for more when Chad burst out laughing.

"Grade?" he managed. "If you two dumbasses had listened Plate instead of arguing with each other, you would’ve known that this wasn’t gonna be graded."

Jensen's mouth fell open. They had stressed out and rushed back, totally exhausting themselves, for nothing. But... Looking up at Jared, he thought that maybe it hadn't been for nothing. Jensen had a feeling that the entire day, spontaneous swim and all, had been worth it.

"I guess we’ve still got a shot at being valedictorian, then," Jensen said. "I'm not letting you win just because you give great orgasms."

"Dude!" Chad yelped. "Overshare!"

"So the competition’s still on? Let the best man—that would be me—win." Jared grinned and pulled Jensen in for another kiss.

Jensen's mind was already working on ways to show Jared who was really the best man; there was no way Jensen was giving up the valedictorian spot. Besides, once he beat Jared, he would be able to give props to his awesome boyfriend in his graduation speech.

Yeah, that would work.

 

_**~The End~** _


End file.
